Who wants to live forever
by RandomlyBeingMe
Summary: starting off in series one ad following the basic plot of the series an episodes, but more things that we don't get to see, though real scenes will be included. Most chapters will be named after Queen songs, as is the story itself. Enjoy!


_A/N: hey peoples, well have rediscovered well regenerated my love of Babylon 5 as this will prove. I will get round to updatin most of my other stories, I simply ask for your patience._

_This is starting off in series one, and basically will follow the real plot to a far level._

_Thanks and I hope you enjoy it!_

"Marinacertificta, please sit down or you will end up hurting yourself, and I do not wish to get blamed for that!" The young girl groaned as she turned away from the window and sat down properly, sticking her tongue out at her traveling companion. "You really should be more careful if you wish to get anywhere in one piece"

"But Carina, to be so careful would be nothing but… Boring and dull! Two things' I am not at all interested in as much as you seem to be"

"I do wish you would not call me that, since it is not my name"

"Fine… Carinacertificta, there happier now?" she asked, raising an eye brow. Carinacertificta simply nodded, sighing in relief as the pilot announced they were about to board and entre their destination. The two remained silent till the door slid open. "Now, Marinacertificta I shall be keeping a…." but as she turned to look to her companion she saw her seat was now empty. She leapt to her feet, horror covering her face a she looked around only to see the younger of the two walking right off of their transportation. She stormed to her side and was about to grab her hand when she saw what she presumed was the 'welcoming committee'. She quickly pulled the hood up on her troublesome friend's cloak, smiling politely as they approached the group who stood in uniform. "Commander Sinclair?" she asked the man with longish grey hair, who smiled kindly at her nodding.

"Yes, welcome. I am presuming you are… I apologise if I miss pronounce this, Marinacertificta?" She shook her head, slowly growing impatient already.

"No, I am Carinacertificta, her older sister. This is Marinacertificta" she said, indicating her young sibling who lifted her head, smiling brightly at them as she waved at them.

"Hello" she said, earning a snarl from her sister.

"Yes well…would you mind introducing us to your… Team"

"Course, this is Lt. Commander Ivanova. Chief of security Mr Garibaldi and our chief of medicine Dr. Franklin"

"A pleasure to meet you all, I hope we become better acquainted during our time here. Excuse us for now though please, do not worry I have studied he where abouts of the areas we have permission to go to" she said leading Marinacertificta onwards along the corridor, who looked at her feet, grumbling to herself as they walked till she was knocked back onto the ground.

"I do apologise" A male voice said from above her. She flipped her hood back so she could see and came eye to eye with two red orbs with a pure black pupil in the centre. As she looked at the rest of his face it was clear what species he was.

"No… No p… p problem. No harm d…done" She stammered, swallowing hard. He offered her a hand which she took and was pulled up onto her feet with ease. She smiled sweetly at him, clearing her throat. "T…t thank you"

"You are welcome but what for if I may ask?"

"I erm… I'm not too sure, so erm go figure. That or I'll get back to you on that" she fixed her hood, so it allowed her golden blond hair to flow out of the sides and down her front right to the ground where it piled up. He chuckled, looking at her hairs length before looking back to her face.

"I do not believe I have seen you around here before" She giggled slightly shaking her head.

"No, you haven't I just arrived with my… Oh goodness, I have to go" she said, as she went to walk past him. "I hope to meet you again, it was lovely meeting you now, and I will get back to you on what I thanked you for"

"And you, good I look forward to that…If you ever need me just ask for G'Kar"

"I will then, ambassador! I'm Marinacertificta" she called and with that she ran after her sister, grumbling to herself.

Two hours later she wandered through the door of her quarters only to be greeted by a clearly pissed voice.

"Where the heck have you been? For nearly three hours I've been waiting here for you to turn up!"

"Yeah sorry about that sis" she said taking off her cloak and hung it up "If that is all I think I will call it a night. SO is that all sister?"

"Well… Yes, just do not do it again erm… At least not too often or I will become more suspicious of you-"

"Then I already am" the two said in sync, causing both of them to smirk. Carinacertificta walked over and hugged her close, kissing her on the cheek.

"Sleep well, deep and long enough so you are not a nark in the morning" she said, making her little sister snigger as she hugged her back just as tightly.

"And you, though it'd be more of a nark in your case" she teased, earning a gentle slap on the back of her head.

"Go on, bed" Carinacertificta said as she ruffled her sibling's hair a she walked into her bed chamber. Marinacertificta sighed happily once she was alone, spinning around grinning brightly at the space around her. She go changed into her night dress, dancing around with her day gown as if it were a person before tossing it aside as she fell back onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling where she was sure she saw the same face as the Narn she had met hours before looking down at her with his smile that had seemingly already captured her heart. She ran her fingers through the top part of her hair, chewing her lip as she giggled to herself like the school girl she still technically was.

"Be still my hearts or I shall never sleep at this rate… Oh but how could I ever sleep while he is out there. G'Kar, my G'Kar one day"


End file.
